Cherry Blossoms in Winter
by Terra-sama
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are the wealthiest, most popular boys at the university. Sakura is a poor but lucky girl who is offered a scholarship. When Sakura opposes them they vow to make her life a living hell, but what happens when things backfire?
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Blossoms in Winter

**Synopsis:** Naruto and Sasuke are the wealthiest, most popular young men at Japan's prestigious university. Sakura is a poor but hardworking student who transfers to the university. When Sakura stands up to the two bullies, Naruto and Sasuke pledge to make her life a living hell. But what happens when things backfire? 

**Disclaimer:** Based partly upon Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango.

**Chapter 1**

Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror. She looked good in her white blouse and navy pleated skirt. Adjusting the Konoha University crest pinned on her blouse one last time, Sakura grabbed her navy blazer headed downstairs. "I'm going to school now," announced Sakura as she slipped on her black pumps.

"Sakura, did you eat any breakfast?" asked Mrs. Haruno, walking out of the kitchen with an apron around her waist.

For an answer, Sakura grabbed an apple on the kitchen counter and smiled.

"Good luck, dear" wished Mrs. Haruno, pressing her hands to her chest.

"Do your best now," reminded Mr. Haruno, getting out from behind the morning newspaper. "And don't forget how fortunate we are to be accepted into this school."

"Yes, dad," replied Sakura. "I'm off then."

"Be careful, Sakura-chan! Good luck!" shouted Sakura's mom from the doorway.

"I'll be careful," yelled Sakura back. Putting on her helmet, Sakura started the black moped. The engine sputtered and shook in an unhealthy way, but before long, was cruising down the cherry tree-lined street.

A mass of traffic and twenty minutes later, Sakura stood before the double doors of Konoha University, the most prestigious university in Tokyo. The square red-bricked building was a masterpiece in size alone, with ancient oaks and lush green grass surrounding it. Seeing a group of pretty upperclassmen stroll by, Sakura suddenly became self-conscious of her helmet hair and ran her fingers through her hibiscus-pink locks. Wandering down the university's spacious courtyard, Sakura wondered how she'd ever find her classes when an angry cry pierced the chattery atmosphere. Sakura spun around to see a very furious-looking young man with coffee dripping all down the front of his shirt and a very apologetic-looking girl.

"I'm so sorry," stammered the female student, reminding Sakura of a frightened mouse.

The angry blonde male let out a frustrated grunt. "It's all over me!"

"Sucks for you, Naruto," chuckled the dark-haired male next to him.

"I'm so sorry!" blurted the girl again, the same bewildered look in her wide lavender eyes. "Here, p-please use this." Trembling, the girl handed the male student a white handkerchief.

Suddenly, the young man looked up, his deep blue eyes flashing with such intensity that even Sakura was taken aback. It was then that she noticed how handsome the young man was with his well-built form, spiky yellow hair and bronzed skin.

"You!" began the young man as if he had just noticed the poor girl in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Watch where you're going!" He abruptly seized the handkerchief from her hand and threw it on the ground, earning a wave of gasps from the crowd which had gathered around the scene like vultures to carcass.

Sakura felt indignation rising up inside of her like boiling liquid. Without thinking, she darted between the hapless female student and the young man who looked like he was about to eat her. "Hey jerk, you think you can just say and do whatever you want?"

Stunned, the blond stared at Sakura. He began to say something and then apparently changed his mind. "Yeah, so what?" was the casual response.

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and her fingers closed into a fist when she remembered her parents and all the hopes they had for her attending Konoha University. Reluctantly, her fingers relaxed again. "Apologize to her," demanded Sakura in a low voice.

The blond folded his arms on his chest and smirked. "So then, I take it you're not going to do anything?"

Sakura was glaring at him so hard that she felt she were about to drill holes through his head.

"Oy, Naruto. Sorry man but can't you do this sometime else? As much as I hate to say this, we're going to be late for class," remarked another young man, with a spiky black ponytail.

"That's right," agreed another, with short black hair and a very wide but unconvincing smile.

"Fine," replied the blond young man without taking his eyes off of Sakura. "But since you look new, I'll introduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. If you mess with us, we'll make your life a living hell. Don't forget it."

As Sakura stared at the back of Naruto's spiky blond head, her control snapped and charged after him, her fist in a tight ball. Unexpectedly, a hand reached out and seized her fist before it connected with Naruto's skull. Sakura suddenly found herself very close to the Naruto's dark-haired friend. She couldn't help noticing how attractive he was with his narrow black eyes, high nose, and long bangs trailing attractively down the sides of his face. The young man gave Sakura a warning look before releasing her hand. Sakura staggered back and panted for breath, realizing that she had been holding her breath the entire time.

Naruto turned slowly around to face Sakura. He had a smile on his face. "Welcome to Konoha University, your living hell."

* * *

So what did you think?? I know it's not very good and I hope the whole thing didn't seem too rushed. 

Critism helps A LOT and is greatly appreciated! If there's anything u think I should improve on, please DO tell! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Blossoms in Winter

**Synopsis:** Naruto and Sasuke are the wealthiest, most popular young men at Japan's prestigious university. Sakura is a poor but hardworking student who transfers to the university. When Sakura stands up to the two bullies, Naruto and Sasuke pledge to make her life a living hell. But what happens when things backfire?

**Disclaimer:** Based partly upon Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango.

**Chapter 2**

Staring at the retreating back of the young blond man, Sakura pondered the meaning of that "welcome". She was so focused that she almost missed the sight of someone bending down to pick up the handkerchief off the ground. Surprised, Sakura stared at the young man. She hadn't noticed him until now though she was sure she saw him standing a little apart from the rude blond. His long bangs partly concealed his pale face as he bent down, one hand in his pocket. Sakura was taken aback at his beauty. He had a sharp nose and slender body frame with sapphire-tinted hair. With a slightly curved back and frown that gave him a laid-back look, he walked over to the girl and held out the piece of cloth. Looking as surprised as Sakura was, the girl quickly accepted the handkerchief with both hands. She looked like she was about to thank him when he turned his back on her. "Don't mention it."

"What's the hold up, Sasuke?" voiced the blond, looking back.

"Be right there," replied the young man, starting toward the blond with his hands in his pockets. As he passed, he gave Sakura a side-way glance. Startled, Sakura blushed a shade similar to that of her hair. Her eyes trailed him until he disappeared behind the dispersing crowd of onlookers. "Sasuke…" she thought to herself.

"E-excuse me," whispered a feminine voice from behind her.

Sakura snapped out of her daydream; she had almost forgotten the timid girl that had began the whole incident. It seemed to Sakura that she was now noticing the young female student for the first time. She had thick black bangs and lavender eyes, which were strange because of their opaque, almost transparent quality. Even she was wearing a thick jacket, Sakura noticed enviously, her chest size was large enough to be noticeable.

"I-Is there something on my face?" inquired the young lady, her misty lavender eyes looking at Sakura.

"Not at all," replied Sakura with an embarrassed laugh. "Anyway, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata," said Hinata with a curt bow. "Thank you…"

"Nice to meet you. It was no trouble at all," lied Sakura cheerfully. "But who was that jerk?"

Sakura failed to notice how Hinata looked away uncomfortably. "You must be new because everyone here knows Naruto-san."

"Naruto…" repeated Sakura. "Who is he?"

"His dad is one of the founders of Konoha University," answered Hinata.

"No wonder he's such an arrogant jerk," remarked Sakura, unimpressed. "He must think he runs this school or something."

Hinata looked down silently and fiddled with her handkerchief. "Yeah, that must be it."

The sight of the little square of linen reminded Sakura of the mysterious young man. "Who was that other one with the blue jacket?"

"Sasuke-san?" asked Hinata, to which Sakura nodded eagerly. "He's also the son of one of the university's founders and Naruto's close friend. You don't recognize him? He's a famous musician."

"You mean he's the Uchiha Sasuke?" exclaimed Sakura. "I suspected it was so but couldn't bring myself to believe it."

Hinata laughed a little girlish laugh. "Are you a fan of his?"

"I guess," admitted Sakura sheepishly. "I still can't believe it's him…and that he's friends with that other guy. He's so much more pleasant than that porcupine-head Naruto, isn't he?"

At this, the rate of Hinata's fidgeting increased and her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Well…"

"Oh no, what time is it?" exclaimed Sakura, looking at her old leather watch. "I have a class in five minutes and I don't even know where it is yet."

"What's the room number? Maybe I can help you," offered Hinata.

Sakura showed her the printed schedule. "It says here CHM 120."

"Oh, I have that class right now," said Hinata, her face lighting up. "We can go there together."

"You're a lifesaver!" exclaimed Sakura, following Hinata across the courtyard towards a two-story brick building. "That's the building there, right? Alright, we can still make it on time. Let's run for it!" Grabbing onto the strap of her school bag, Sakura cut across the plot of grass. Hinata looked surprised for a minute, but quickly followed Sakura, clutching her school books tightly to her chest.

They were both laughing and out of breath by the time they reached the door of CHM 120. "I've never done that before," said Hinata in her soft voice, laughing and panting for breath.

"What? Run?" asked Sakura.

Hinata shook her head. "It's just that at Konoha, you typically…"

"Look," interrupted Sakura, looking hard at the other girl. "I don't care who's looking or what anyone else thinks. To tell you the truth, it wasn't my choice to come here in the first place and I'm not from the upper class either. That's why I won't bother with trying to fit in here."

Hinata's wide lavender eyes stared at Sakura, filled half with amazement and half with admiration. "Sakura-san..."

"We should go in now," suggested Sakura, smiling. "And it's Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura had hardly entered the classroom when she gasped. A few tables down from the front of the classroom sat a bored-looking young man with spiky yellow hair. Reclining in his seat with his arms crossed, Naruto looked up. His eyes grew increasingly wider as he distinguished the pink-haired student

"You again!" they both exclaimed in unison.

* * *

So...u like? Please review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry Blossoms in Winter

**Synopsis**: Naruto and Sasuke are the wealthiest, most popular young men at Japan's prestigious university. Sakura is a poor but hardworking student who transfers to the university. When Sakura stands up to the two bullies, Naruto and Sasuke pledge to make her life a living hell. But what happens when things backfire?

**Disclaimer**: Based partly upon Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango.

**Chapter 3**

Sakura stood paralyzed in the doorway, regretting her involuntary outburst and becoming keenly aware of the eyes that turned upon her and Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?" whispered Sakura to Hinata. The shy female student apologized and fidgeted with the tassel of her jacket. Sakura sighed and wondered how she should act next when the instructor stopped scribbling on the board and looked over at them.

"What's wrong? Causing a ruckus after coming in late…Take a seat!" yelled the female instructor.

Irked, Sakura forced a smile. "I'm terribly sorry professor. I just transferred here so I had a little trouble around the campus but it won't happen again."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" said the professor, looking suddenly intrigued. "Welcome to Konoha. I'm Dr. Anko. Come on over and I'll get you set up."

Casting a worried glance at Hinata, Sakura took a deep breath and started towards Dr. Anko's desk in the center front of the lab room. The lab was big enough and occupied by enough people to make Sakura feel like a rabbit in a lion's den. As she passed Naruto's lab table at the front of the class, Sakura stole a glance at him. She was surprised to see him talking with a blond female a seat from him, having previously established that no girl would ever want to speak to such a jerk, however good-looking.

Sakura reached Dr. Anko's desk wondering if she should be more stunned by the professor's appearance or by the mess on the desk. While most of her professors already had grey hairs, Dr. Anko looked like she was still in her twenties. Moreover, beneath Dr. Anko's unbuttoned lab coat was an outfit even Sakura would blush to wear.

"Where is it?" mumbled Dr. Anko, shuffling through the papers and folders that looked like they had somehow exploded on her desk.

Noticing a sheet of paper which had slipped to the floor, Sakura picked it up. The paper was written in flawless kanji and had received a one-hundred percent.

"Ah, here it is…the syllabus and lab manual," said Dr. Anko, handing Sakura a packet of papers. Sakura was sure the cover felt a little sticky. "The rules are basic. You probably know how it goes: wear your gloves and goggles, follow instructions, wear closed-toe shoes, and most importantly…no eating in class!"

Sakura glanced doubtfully at the plate of multicolored orbs on the professor's desk. "I understand."

"Good," said Dr. Anko stuffing a pink dango in her mouth. "As for your lab group, I believe Naruto's has an opening. Naruto, raise your hand!"

Hoping against hope that it was a different Naruto, Sakura turned around to face her new lab partner. Sure enough, there was the spiky-haired blond with that infuriating grin on his streaked face.

"Yo," said Naruto, lifting a hand.

Feeling desperate, Sakura turned towards her chemistry professor. "Actually, could I-?"

"Nara Shikamaru!" bellowed Dr. Anko suddenly. "How many times do I have to tell you? Take your lazy head off the table!" With a skillful and experienced stroke, Dr. Anko shot her dango skewer at the student beside Naruto, striking him squarely on the head.

Sitting up, Shikamaru rubbed the top of his head and mumbled something.

"What was that?" challenged Dr. Anko raising a balled fist.

"Nothing," replied Shikamaru, sulking.

Exhaling deeply, Dr. Anko turned back to Sakura. "What were you saying?"

"N-nothing," squeaked Sakura, jumping to attention.

"Good," said Dr. Anko. Then with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she added: "Welcome to Chemistry 1020 and good luck. If you follow my instructions, you might be able to survive."

Sakura gave the professor a nervous laugh and hastened away. She didn't fail to see the uncanny resemblance between the professor's statement and Naruto's threat to her earlier. There's definitely something the matter with the folks at Konoha University, Sakura decided. Winding her way towards the seat furthest from Naruto's at the lab table, Sakura was about to put her bag down when she noticed a red and black book-bag already leaning against the chair leg.

"That seat's taken," informed Naruto.

Without replying, Sakura stood there with her bag around her shoulders. She was mustering up the courage to sit next to Naruto when a voice in her ear caused her to jump.

"There's an empty seat next to Naruto."

Sakura's heart raced as she recognized the voice. She could recognize it anywhere. She had listened to it a million times on the radio. Sakura turned slowly around to face Uchiha Sasuke, the hunkiest idol in Japan. And what would be the first thing she would say to him?

"Okay." Lowering her face so that her long bangs concealed it, Sakura scampered to the seat to the seat next to Naruto.

"I don't get it," said the young man from the adjacent table, whom Sakura recognized from earlier by the two tattoos on his face. Hinata sat next to him, looking very concerned about his beaker being heated on the Bunsen burner. "Why is it that out of the four of us, only Sasuke gets that kind of reaction from girls?"

Sakura stopped rummaging in her schoolbag and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Was she that obvious?

"Beats me," replied Naruto, rubbing the back of his head. "All I get from girls are punches."

"Are you two serious?" voiced the female student next to Sasuke. She was very pretty with extremely long bleach blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Sasuke-kun is the most popular idol in Japan. Handsome, wealthy, and famous. Any girl would fall for him…even poor common girls without a chance with him."

Sakura felt those words hit her like a clod of snow to the head. Smiling dryly, Sakura looked up at the speaker, who smiled and stared back at her with cold blue eyes.

"Isn't that right…"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," suggested the pink-haired transfer. "And you're absolutely right. Maybe Sasuke-san would never fall for such a girl…but I'm sure he'll never go for a shallow conceited one either." Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Tell me what u think.

Still so many things that need editing in this chapter Meh...


End file.
